


Nightmare

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: The Reader crawls into bed with Rick after she has a bad dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on tumblr @grimes-slut! I take requests both here and there! Enjoy!

The sounds of their hands hitting the door and their loud, hungry groans echo throughout the small, dark room you’re hiding in. You’d been looking through a convenient store, trying to find some food and supplies when you saw walkers come from the back of the store. There were four of them, a couple more than you felt comfortable taking down on your own. Looking around the store, you saw an old storage room with the door open. You ran inside, closing the door behind you and putting a chair under the doorknob to reinforce it. The room is dark, the only light coming from the crack in the door.

Cupping your hands over your ears, you try to drown out the sound of their desperate growls, but they were so loud, practically deafening. Tears run down your face in fear, what if the door didn’t hold? What if you never made it out of here? You couldn’t end up like your mother and sister.

You hear footsteps from the other side of the door; too fast to be more walkers. They stop banging on the door, attracted to the noise of new prey. You hear bodies dropping to the floor and the groans stop completely.

“There’s gotta be somethin’ in there, they ain’t just gonna crowd the door for no reason.” You hear a male voice point out as the footsteps move closer. Grabbing your knife from your belt, you prepare yourself to fight them off. Even though they had killed all those dead ones out in the store, that didn’t necessarily mean that they wouldn’t try anything. You’d seen in previous groups they way women were treated nowadays and you weren’t going to let that happen to you.

One of them outside jiggles the doorknob and you brace yourself.

“There anybody in there?” A deep voice calls through the door.

“Rick, let’s just go. Whatever’s in there ain’t comin’ out. Wastin’ our time here.” The gruff voice of a second man remarks.

“They could be hurt or need help. We have to at least try,” That statement makes you move a bit closer to the door. You did need food, and soon or you wouldn’t be around much longer. Pulling the chair back, you slowly open the door and step outside. Your eyes adjust to the brightness and you get a better look at them. One of them has long hair and a crossbow slung over his shoulder, the other had shorter, curly hair and was holding some type of revolver. They both stop talking and look over at you as you exit the storage room.

“I’m Rick and this is Daryl. Can you tell me your name?” The shorter haired of the two says as he walks forward. You step back away from him; he stops at your reaction and puts his hands in the air.

“Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you.”

“I’m Y/N.” You say quietly, looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

“Alright, Y/N. Can you tell me how you got in there?” Rick asks. His voice is soft, as if afraid he was going to startle you.

“Um, I w-was looking for some food a-and they just ambushed me. I-I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” You reply, slowly looking up into his eyes.

“We have a community, you’re more than welcome to come back with us.” Your eyes widen at his words and you shake your head back and forth.

“No! No, I’m not going back with you!” You cry, remembering all the things you had seen done to your family at the hands of your last group.

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever has happened to you in the past won’t happen again. If you come back with us, we can keep you safe. I can keep you safe.” You nod at his words, a tear runs down your cheek and you wipe it away quickly hoping they hadn’t seen it.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Rick smiles at your words, motioning for you to follow him and Daryl back outside the store to their car. The drive back is mostly silent until Daryl tells Rick that he forgot to ask you ‘the questions’.

“Y/N, how many walkers have you killed?” Rick asks, meeting your gaze in the rear view mirror.

“Um, I don’t really know. I don’t really keep count.”

“How many people have you killed?” He asks, and holds your gaze, awaiting your response. 

“Two.” You let out, your voice barely a whisper.

“Why?”

“They asked me to. It was my mom and sister, they were bitten.” He nods at your words sympathetically and you see a huge metal fence appear at the end of the road you were on.

“Is that where we’re going?” You ask, leaning forward between the two front seats to get a better look. Daryl shifts away towards the window; he seemed like more of the strong, silent type than Rick, who definitely gave off the vibe of a leader. Their community looked huge and much more protected than any of your previous groups.

“Yeah, that’s Alexandria,” Rick says as you pull up to the gates. You see him wave up to someone and then the gate is pulled open and you drive through. You can see people walking up towards the car to greet them. They both get out, but you stay still, not moving from the car.

Noticing that you were still sitting in the car, Rick turns back and opens your door.

“You can come on out; nobody here’s gonna hurt you. I promise.” You nod and get out, following him as he introduces you to everyone.

After meeting everyone, one of the women in Alexandria, named Carol, comes up beside you and wraps her arm around your shoulder.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you all settled in,”

“What do you mean?” You ask worriedly as your eyes dart around, pulling away from her and looking for an exit.

“Well, I just assumed you’d be staying with us. There’s not really any room anywhere else. A lot of the houses are full.” She states, looking over at Rick.

“I’m not staying with you! I don’t know you!” Everyone’s attention is drawn to the commotion between you and Carol and you can see Rick walking over towards you.

“What’s going on over here?” He asks, hands resting on his hips as he looks between the two of you, his eyebrow raised.

“I was just telling Y/N over here about her living rearrangements and she got really upset.” His eyes glance over towards you at her words.

“Alright, alright. How about Y/N stays with Carl and me just until she gets comfortable with everyone else? I can move Judith into Carl’s room; he won’t be thrilled, but it’ll just be temporary.” You sigh in relief at his words. He calls Carl over and tells him to move Judith’s things into his room.

“Is that good with you, Y/N?” He inquires, resting his hand on your shoulder. You nod at his words and he motions for you to follow him. Once you get to the house he shares with his kids, he shows you to the spare room. There’s a small bed in the corner and a dresser near the door.

“I think this will do you just fine for you right now. My room is right next door if you need anything and you can probably grab some new clothes from the pantry. But take your time, you don’t want to rush yourself.” He says as he leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving you alone in your new room. After about half an hour, you leave the house in search of some new clothes. Your old flannel and jeans had served you well but desperately needed to be replaced. When you step out on the porch, you see Daryl sitting on the steps, sharpening his knife.

“Rick said something about clothes?” You ask, making your way down the stairs as Daryl points down the street, saying it’s about four houses down. Thanking him, you set out on your way.

The next week in Alexandria goes well, you’ve continued staying at Rick’s house while you still get used to everyone. You’d been slowly letting yourself get closer to the other community members. After you’d gotten to know Carol some, you felt pretty guilty about yelling at her that first day. Not only because she turned out to be extremely kind, but also you were pretty sure she’d slit your throat in your sleep if you ever caused harm anyone in the community. You’d also gotten to know Glenn and Maggie, as well as Carl and Enid. They were sweet, and sometimes you could relate to them better than some of the others since you were somewhat close in age, being about five years older than them. You’d even been helping out in their makeshift school sometimes, having been in college before the turn. But you still were closest with Rick; he had made it a mission of his to make you as comfortable as possible. And you couldn’t deny that you felt drawn to the man. He was incredibly attractive, with that scruff and low, sexy voice. You could only imagine how it would feel to be wrapped in his arms as he whispered filthy things in your ear.

But as much as you were getting close to everyone and settling in; the nights were rough. You would lie awake, unused to getting a full night’s rest. The quiet made you uneasy, but you knew you weren’t in danger. Still, it was hard to erase the memories from all the months you were that out there by yourself, sleeping only when necessary and always being ready to run if you needed to.

“No! No!” You screamed as rotten hands grasped your body. Looking up, you saw the dead faces looking at you hungrily as they moved their mouths closer to your skin. You scream in agony as their teeth dig into your flesh before ripping it from your bones.

Sitting up, you look around frantically, struggling to catch your breath. You were still in your room, safe, in Alexandria. You tried to snuggle back under the comfort of your blankets and get back to sleep, but every time you closed your eyes, you were haunted by the images from your nightmare.

You climbed out of bed still in your pajamas: a white t-shirt, and cotton white panties, before walking towards the door, opening it slowly before walking towards Rick’s bedroom.

You turn the doorknob slowly and push the door open, peering inside. Rick is lying on his back, fast asleep, wearing only dark gray boxers. You admire his exposed form as you tip toe over to the empty side of the bed before laying in it and turning on your side, facing him. His torso is uncovered and you can see the hair on his chest and the trail that leads down under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

He wakes at the shifting of the bed and looks over at you confusedly.

“Y/N? What are doing?” He says as he sits up in bed.

“I had a bad dream.” You say softly, childlike, as you stare up at him.

“Y/N, you should go back to your room. We shouldn’t be in the same bed, it’s not right.” He says as his eyes drift over your body, taking in your state of undress and you notice he gathers the sheet around his lap, trying to conceal his erection. You see the crystal blue of his eyes transition to a dark color.

“Are you sure Rick? Kind of seems like you don’t want me to leave,” You purr as your hand moves across the bed and grasps his erection. He’s hard and throbbing under your hand and you can feel your panties dampen at the sheer size of him.

“Oh fuck…” He gasps at your forwardness before pushing your hand away.

“We really shouldn’t,” Rick says, his voice heavy with restraint. You sit up in bed and position yourself onto your knees. Reaching down under the hem of your shirt, you pull it up and off your shoulders. His mouth drops open slightly as your breasts are exposed to his heated gaze. You bite your lip as you look up at him nervously.

“Are you sure, Rick? I’ll leave if you really want me to.” You question breathily.

“Get the fuck over here.” He rasps, his voice husky with arousal. You crawl over towards him seductively before swinging your leg over his lap and settling down over him. You cry out wantonly as he wraps his lips around your nipple, sucking harshly.

Fisting your fingers in his soft curls, you grind down on his erection. He pulls away from your breast, groaning at the sensation of your pussy rocking over his hard cock. Cupping your hands over his cheeks, you pull his mouth to yours. Your lips parts slightly and his tongue invades your mouth, swirling around yours.

Rick’s hands grasp your hips firmly before he flips you over onto your back, settling over you. Breaking your kiss, he trails his lips down your body; pressing soft kisses against your neck, dipping his tongue in your navel before hooking his thumbs under the sides of your panties and pulling them down your legs.

His tongue runs over his lips as he spreads your thighs apart and gazes at your wet pussy. You moan softly as he presses his finger to your clit.

“You’ve got such a pretty little pussy, all pink and fucking soaked. Is that all for me?” His filthy words make you cry out and he leans down, licking up the length of your pussy.

“Rick!” You cry out as he dips his tongue inside you, still circling your clit.

“Fuck, baby. You taste so sweet.” He says before plunging two fingers inside your opening and lapping at your clit softly. You throw your head back against the mattress as you close your eyes and whine in desperation. You can feel your orgasm approaching under his ministrations. Heat pools deep in your abdomen and you can feel your pussy tightening around his thrusting fingers.

“Oh my god, Rick! I’m gonna cum!” You cry, pulling at his hair. It doesn’t take much to push you over the edge; he curls his fingers upward inside you and sucks your clit, hard.

“Fuck! Oh my god, yes!” You cry out as your walls spasm around his fingers.

“That’s it, baby. Cum all over my fingers.” Your body sags in the bed as you settle down from your high. You moan at the sight of his lips, moist from your release, as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, savoring your essence. Quickly, Rick rises from the bed and pulls his boxers off before once again settling between your thighs. His cock bobs at the movement and your mouth waters as you stare at his erection, stiff and leaking, thinking about how it would feel in your mouth. But that would have to wait for next time.

“Please fuck me, Rick! Oh, my god, I want your cock so bad.” He places his erection at your entrance before rubbing it up and down your pussy teasingly, gathering your wetness on the head of his cock.

“You look so fucking sexy right now. All spread open for me and begging for my cock. I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He says before thrusting his hard length inside you. Both of you groan aloud at the sensation as he pauses to let you adjust to his girth. You can see the strain it is for him to hold back and not thrust into you wildly.

“Fuck me, Rick! Pound me with that big cock!” A strangled sound escapes his mouth at your words and he wastes no time before driving into you harshly. Your body jolts up the bed at every thrust, making your breasts bounce as his thighs slam against your ass.

“Fuck, your pussy is tight.” He grits out; hands gripping your hips as you wrap your long legs around his waist.

“Oh my god! Harder!” You cry out wantonly and dig your fingers into the skin of his ass, holding on for dear life as he fucks you into the mattress.

“I’m gonna cum, Rick!” He reaches down and flicks his finger over your clit to help you along.

“Oh…my….god!” You scream as your walls clamp down on his erection; your eyes roll back and your whole body tenses. You hear him cry out your name at the sensation of you tightening around him. His rhythm falters as he spills himself inside you; his hips thrusting jerkily. 

He collapses on your chest, breathing heavily as you both calm down from your explosive releases. Rick kisses you languidly before pulling out of you and turning on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he catches his breath.

“So, I was thinking.” You say as you turn your head to the left, looking at his relaxed face.

“Uh huh?” He asks, his voice sounding sleepy.

“Maybe I should just stay in here, you know, just so I don’t have any more bad dreams.”

“Mmmmm, is that so?” He asks, his tone teasing.

“I just figured if you keep tiring me out like you did tonight, I won’t be dreaming at all.” You murmur as you swing your leg over his lap, straddling him as you lean down and press your lips to his.


End file.
